


One Day Chapter 14 : Makki and Mattsun

by selaoctop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Shounen ai, seijoh au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selaoctop/pseuds/selaoctop
Summary: Makki is finally gathering his courage to confront Mattsun.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 13
Kudos: 97





	One Day Chapter 14 : Makki and Mattsun

**Author's Note:**

> More of HanaMatsu and a little IwaMatsu bromance.

‘ _… Ask him in person if he’s happy or not…_ ’

Iwaizumi’s voice is ringing in Makki’s head. Iwaizumi was right. He knows what he has to do, he needs ask him. His plan was actually before the ceremony started, but it seems like the universe won’t give him any chance. Whenever they were alone and Makki think it was his chance, there were always interruption. It was his fault though, he should have asked him days ago before today. _Before_ _his wedding day._

Now that the wedding reception was over, Mattsun is officially married. He’s a husband to a very sweet girl whom Makki hate admitting that he’s actually like her from the very first time she talked to him. Maybe this is good. Maybe this is the time for him to learn that love is not about ownership. Love is not force. Love is about to let go, to accept Mattsun to be happy, with or without him. And that’s why he needed to make sure by asking that himself.

Makki saw Mattsun excused himself from Kagome and his business colleagues who congratulated them. He bet that he went outside to the balcony to have a cigarette. To think about it, Mattsun seemed to smoking a lot today. Did he stressed out about this whole wedding thing? Or did he just nervous? Or maybe he just addicted to nicotine? ‘ _He’s gonna die of lung cancer one day._ ’  Makki shakes away his last thought as he rose from his seat and walked towards the balcony where Mattsun was.

“Can I bum?” Makki’s voice startling Mattsun who seemed enjoying his cigarette alone, standing up facing the open air. They can see the view of his wedding receptions venue from the balcony.

  
  
“I didn’t know you’re smoking” His tone was flat as usual as he’s eyeing Makki sharply beside him.

“Just started today, I guess.” He answered shortly. Mattsun stared him for a while before his right hand reached his pocket and handed him a box of a menthol cigarette. 

  
  
“Lighter” Makki asked, tapping Mattsun’s arm, asking for a lighter. An unlit cigarette stay still between his lips. Mattsun turned around, leaning on the fence slightly as he’s staring at him for a moment before he put his cigarette between his teeth. His hand grabbed Makki’s head, fingers locking themselves into ash pink hairs to keep his head still. He tilted his head as he pulled Makki’s closer until their cigarettes meets. His eyes locked onto Makki’s widen eyes, who seemed quiet slow on processing what is happening right now. 

“Don’t just stare, suck your damn cigarette.” Mattsun muttered with a teasing tone as he grinned, showing his teeth. Makki could feel his breath brushing his cheeks as he speaks. His heart beating so fast and loud he could almost hear it himself. He looked away into anything else other than those sharp black eyes as he sucked his cigarette, causing a little smoke coming between their faces. When Makki was glancing back to his eyes, he swear Mattsun’s were staring at his lips. His shaky lips were sucking the cigarette once again until it was lit. He felt Mattsun’s palm was leaving his head as he pulled away, leaving Makki breathless. He put out his cigarette from his mouth as he breathe.

  
  
“What was that!?” Makki snapped him with his face flustered red. 

  
  
“Helping you to lit your cigarette”

  
  
“You could just give me your lighter!”

“I could, but that’s no fun.” Mattsun snickered.

  
  
There. The most annoying part of Mattsun right there, that had putting Makki in a confusion for these past two weeks. It was so annoying yet always had Makki’s blood rushing, causing his stomach fluttering like crazy. For a second there, he forgot that Mattsun is married today. For a second there, he was about to get his high hopes on him again. But it was all pointless now. He was someone else’s husband now.

“You’re evil” Makki mumbled weakly without facing him as he breathe in his cigarette, letting the cold minty smoke filling his lungs. 

Mattsun frowned to see his response was different than he usually were, but he kept his silence.

  
  
“Had a little chit chat with your pretty little wife earlier today.”  _ Your wife...  _ Still can’t get the hang of saying it.

  
  
“I heard.” Mattsun put off his cigarette butt on the ashtray and lit another one. “She won’t shut up about you.”  
  


  
“She’s an angel.” Makki mumbled, keeping his face to the open air. Mattsun turned his face to him, watching him for a moment.

“Yeah, she is.” He replied shortly. Causing Makki turned his face to him suddenly.

  
  
“Mattsun...” He spoke his name as he mustered up his courage only just to ask him, “Are you happy?”

  
  
His question causing Mattsun blinked against him. He stared at him for a moment before beaming genuinely to him. It was not a sly grin, nor a devil smirk like he usually do, but a charming genuine smile. And makki’s heart was nothing but swelled with mixed up feelings. Mattsun leaned his side into Makki’s slowly and nudge his arm lightly as he whispered, “I am right now.”

  
  
It sent him shivering down to his spine. For a second there, he was almost forgot to breath. But Makki still find his answer was still unclear, still too ambiguous. What did he meant by ‘ _right now_ ’  ? Did he meant he’s happy by having this moment right now with Makki? Or did he meant that he’s happy with this marriage? And from the way Mattsun is gazing at him right now, he’s pretty sure that the answer is the first one.

Makki shakes his head as he spoke, “You know what? No! That wasn’t a clear answ…”

** SMACKED! **

  
  
A sharp pain stung his head, causing him whining loudly. He turned around to meet a glare from an unhappy Iwaizumi, he was growling, smacking his fist to his other palm as if he tried to threaten them.

“What the fuck Iwa!? That hurt!” Makki spat still rubbing his head.

  
  
“ What the fuck was with the two of you!” He spat back, though he was trying to keep his voice as low as possible. “Were you two kissing!? I saw it from down there!” Iwaizumi pointing to the venue which seems still have a few family and guests. Makki was about to explain but Iwaizumi didn’t give him a chance. “Are you fucking insane!? On Mattsun’s wedding day!? Really!?” He was knocking Makki’s head like he was banging unanswered door. “That was fucking dangerous! You could have seen by everyone here!”  
  


  
“Wh-what!? Stop it! Stop!” He move further away from him, trying to avoid his attack. “And we didn’t do anything!” Makki spat out, pissed off yet flustered at the thought of him and Mattsun kissed. “It was all Mattsun’s doing!! Why did you only hit me!?” He was pointing to Mattsun, blaming him.

“I want to! But he’s the groom! And I’m his best man!” Iwaizumi said. Mattsun chuckled at his statement, earning a death glare from Iwaizumi. “Do you know that your  _ mafia–boss–look–a–like  _ father almost saw you!?” Iwaizumi nagged.

Mattsun sighed, “Iwa, seriously, you need to calm down.” He replies calmly. “Look at your man down there, enjoying the big day surrounded by braidsmaids.” Mattsun pointing to Oikawa down there who seemed all shiny to be the center of attention of pretty girls.

“Calm down!?” Iwaizumi said in horror before he’s glancing at Makki, “would you give us some privacy?”

“Exsqueeze me!? You can’t just ditch me like that! I still have unfinished business with...”

“Go!” Iwaizumi order with louder voice while pointing to the door inside as if telling him to leave them alone. Makki is stomping on his way , leaving them with never ends curse.

Iwaizumi exchange looks with Mattsun. His mind is busy thinking how is he going to start the talk. 

“I assumed, this is where you start lecturing me?” Mattsun is breaking the silence.

“You were being careless again, Mattsun. Has it ever occurred to you that what you’ve been doing to Makki was only causing him pain?” Mattsun flinched at his words. “Do you know that while you’re keeping his high hopes, you also put him in a very difficult situation?” Iwaizumi added. “If you keep doing that you wouldn’t just only hurt Makki, but Kagome as well. Arrange marriage or not you’re supposed to respect her!“

“I know” Mattsun admitted, his voice was husky. Mattsun licked his bottom lips, didn’t feel like to smoking his cigarette anymore as if something has caught in his throat. What was Iwaizumi said to him is all right, and of course he’s very aware of that. The guilt of becoming  the bad guy crumpled even bigger inside his stomach, causing him wanted to vomit. 

Iwaizumi noticed his stern face, “You’re gonna figure it out” he slapped his back hard enough to encourage him.

He exhaled a deep breath, hand rubbing the back of his neck as he’s putting off his cigarette butt to the ashtray. “Hey, um... thanks Iwa, I really appreciate that you’re telling me that. Really, you’re the best best man that anyone could ever have.” 

Didn’t used being praised by him, Iwaizumi stared at him lazily for a moment. “Are you praising me? You better stop, cause I might gonna have to kiss you.” Iwaizumi jokingly with flat tone.

“Ugh, dude, please don’t...” Mattsun sighed. “I’m married” He raised his hand, showing his wedding ring, piling another jokes, causing Iwaizumi chuckled.

They’re standing there for a brief moment before Mattsun speaks, “Hey, uh... I need to tell you something.” His tone is serious now. “But you need to promise me that you won’t tell anyone, not Makki nor Oikawa” He gave a pressure when he said both names. “Of course I’m planning to tell them, Makki especially. But only when the time is right”

Iwaizumi frowned at his plea. “Really? Do you need me to pinky swear or something?” He said, half teasing him. Of course Mattsun knows how trustworthy Iwaizumi is. Once you asked him not to tell anyone, he would zip locked his lips and take your secrets safe to his grave. “So.. what is it that you wanted to tell me?”

“So, uh... actually... ” then, he tell him everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment to help me improve:)


End file.
